


【KK】Light&Shadow 03

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 03

光一根本没法否认，这家风俗店的确勾起了他脑子里十分不好的想象。

甚至感到菊花一紧。

大光头的威胁还回荡在耳畔，活祖宗就带着他来到了噩梦里。

这是光一少数几个怂了的时刻，他几乎想立刻就回过身，去抢门童手里的钥匙，窝在车里待一宿都比进这个地方强！

然后领带就被揪住了。

“光一，你要上哪儿去？”剛顶着一张笑眯眯的脸，语气阴森森地问。

“我……这个，就是……那个……去……我回车里……”光一支支吾吾，半天扯不出来一个像样的借口，他总不能说，自己是被秃子的一句话给吓着了吧？

那也太没出息了！

“车不会丢的，你给我进来！”攥着领带的那只手并没有松开，不仅没有松开，还向前移动了起来。

光一就只好像只被牵了链子的狗一样，无可奈何地任由手的主人把他给拽进了俱乐部。

一边心里念叨着“完了完了死了死了”，光一一边脚步不受控制地迈入大门，来到了一个暧昧又陌生的世界。

不过让他松了口气的是，放眼望去，大厅软座中那些牛郎服侍陪酒的，都是或年轻，或年长的女性，偶尔能看到一男一女一员工一顾客，交换一个暧昧的眼神，然后相携离开，去往楼上的包间。

并没有光头恐吓的那样，男人要给男人陪酒陪睡。

“想什么呢？”领带又被不轻不重都拽了一下，光一收回自己的视线和越跑越远的思绪，听见了剛的发问。

“没……就是，牛郎都是给女性服务的啊哈哈哈……”最后那一串“哈哈哈”，光一笑得干巴巴的。

“哦？”剛摸着下巴，一个音节被他拉成了九曲十八弯，大少爷饶有兴趣地打量着光一，眼睛里迸发出了锃亮的光芒，“牛郎也不止给女性服务，但这个俱乐部的主要经营方向并不是那个，所以有‘特殊需求’的客人，都直接进包厢的。怎么，光一有兴趣？”

“没有没有！我从来没来过牛郎俱乐部，就是好奇，好奇一下！”剛的语气让光一莫名地后背汗毛倒竖，剛把他的领带放开后，就又像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样，就差跳起来否认了。

“fufufufu……那么紧张干什么，难道你恐同？”光一滑稽的举动显然取悦了剛，但这个喜怒无常的人，说最后一句的时候，语气却突然危险了起来。

仿佛一旦光一的回答不能让他满意，他就能立马将人给弄死似的。

“也不是，我只是从来没接触过同性恋，太陌生了而已。”光一却严肃了表情，说得十分认真。

光一没撒谎。他生活的圈子，与“同性恋”这个词完全隔绝，事实上，这个兴趣乏味的家伙跟很多圈子都完全不交集，他只是既不认识同性恋朋友，也没注意过两个男人谈恋爱的样子，就连他的手机搜索引擎，都从来没给他联想过跟这个词有关的一切。

大光头说出的那句“操屁股”，是他第一次了解到同性恋相关话题，很不幸，第一个话题就这样劲爆，也让习惯了在性爱中占主导地位的光一，只是想象自己可能会被什么人按在什么地方被像女人一样地干，就让他厌恶地近乎恐惧了起来。

说白了，光一其实比起“同性恋”，更反感的是“被人操”吧。

剛侧头看向光一，对方的脸在这个主色调是紫色的昏暗大厅中显得有些模糊不清，但他低沉的声音，却在这暧昧的音乐中那样清晰入耳，一字一句，都那么认真慎重，让剛听出了他的真心。 

认识光一的人，都说他是个效率极高技术极好冷酷无情的杀手，就像吕克·贝松那部名电影里的莱昂一样。剛不否认这一点，只不过，他在这一下午对光一的了解中，看到了这人像莱昂的另一面——

单纯又有些可爱。

“行了行了知道了，赶紧走，要迟到了。”

剛对光一那句话的回答是，撇了撇嘴，表情臭臭的语气也臭臭的，并且不待光一做出反应，就率先转身朝楼梯那里走过去了。

一脸懵的光一不知道大少爷为什么又翻脸了，迅速整理好自己的领带和西装，快步跟了上去。

二楼尽头的包房有一扇与众不同的华丽大门，门口还站着两名铁塔一样的黑西装，背着手目视前方面无表情，看上去特别可靠。

不过也只能唬一唬外行。

光一一眼就看出来了，这二位是彻头彻尾的样子货，若是他来对付，都用不着掏枪拔匕首，一把裁纸刀就能搞定。

不对，是搞死。

职业病犯了的光一，忍不住叫了一下前面正向包房那里走过去的剛。

“怎么了？”剛脚步没停，侧头问他。

低声说完了自己刚刚心里想的那些，换来了对方有些意外的一眼，以及两个大汉十分不友好的斜视。

很显然，光一最后那句“这样的废物我一个人能弄死一打”，被他们给听见了。

光一则眯着眼睛抬头一笑，丝毫不在意对方身高超过一米九而自己将将一米七。

“唔，你说得有道理。”剛则若有所思地看了一眼那两个门神，最终点了点头。

铁塔们看光一的眼神就更不善了。

“口令。”其中一个大汉瓮声瓮气地开了口。

“去你妈的。”

然后门就开了。

“……”光一十分无语，居然还有这么清新脱俗与众不同的口令。

大汉放剛进去了，却把光一给拦在了门外。

“口令？”

“去你妈的。”光一眼睛追随着剛，看都不看那大汉随口道。

“不对。”不怀好意的声音响起后，光一倏然抬头，正对上大汉狞笑的脸，以及抓向他的，仿佛能直接捏爆他脑袋的大手。

他的余光看见，另一个铁塔也趁机偷袭，这两个家伙可能觉得，光一刚才绝对在吹牛逼，这个又瘦又矮的小东西，居然放话说他们俩这样的，能弄死一打？

什么放话，那干脆就是放屁吧！

面对这种前后夹击的情况，光一脸上却没有一丝一毫的惊慌失措，他只是简单地抬起胳膊肘，脚底挪了几步，第一下击在麻筋，第二下往上一杵，五招之内，守门的两个铁塔，就哀嚎着捂住脸倒在了地上。

鲜血像开了闸的水龙头一样，顺着鼻子往下流。

其实这还是光一手下留情了的。

因为他从一开始，学习的就是杀人而不是击败对方的招式。若是他认真起来，铁塔们就真的只剩下当场去世这一条路可走了。

当然，主要原因是实力差距太大，这两个人但凡会一点防身术，也不会如此轻易地就被光一给撂倒。

“池田，这么两个玩意，你是从哪儿找来的？”观看了全过程的剛，正抱着双臂，语气轻松闲适地问他身边那个此刻一脸阴沉的男人。

“退役篮球队员，昨天刚招的。”男人最后深深叹了口气，倍感心累。

真他妈的丢人！明天，不，今晚上就让他们滚蛋！

“怪不得。”剛十分认真地点了点头，这副神情落在池田眼里，就更让他无地自容了。

“大少爷，你这新保镖是从什么地方找的？”池田看着整理一下西服外套，缓步朝他们走来的光一，语气里难掩羡慕。

“秃子送来的。怎的，你也想要一个？”剛瞥了池田一眼。

“那不用，不用了。”听到“秃子”这个词，池田脸色猛地一变，马上连声拒绝。

他终于知道光一本来是干什么的了，瞬间就歇了不该起的心思，用这种煞星当保镖，也只有大少爷能镇得住了。

池田没去打听光一到底叫什么，他知道规矩，如果剛没有主动提，就绝对不要主动问。

“这是池田，这个俱乐部的老板。”等光一走到自己身边，剛懒洋洋地把池田介绍给了光一，却没说光一的名字。

“池田先生，您好。”光一伸出手，礼仪周正地跟池田握了握。

多余的废话，一句都不说。

池田很眼红光一这个给力的保镖，但也知道，以他在组里的身份，根本支使不动他，也就只能把羡慕放在心底了。

“池田，门口那两个赶紧清走，丢人现眼。”一个陌生的声音自光一身后响起，吸引了屋子里几乎所有人的注意力。

靠近门口的位置站着一个穿着身黑色西装的男人，表情严肃，五官周正，个子跟光一差不多高，直觉却告诉他，这人绝对不好惹。

本能让他的肌肉悄悄绷紧，身旁却飞快地略过一个人影。

剛雀跃着扑向那人，手臂勾着脖子整个人都挂在了他身上，撒娇似的喊出了声——

“小准~”

被熊抱了的人也不生气，反而手臂环上剛的腰，帮他站好，“晚上好啊，小剛。”

很神奇的，这么一个本应该暧昧至极的动作让他做出来，就让人产生不了一丝一毫他和剛之间不正常的猜测，反而会让产生这个想法的人觉得是自己龌龊。

“光一快过来！”被突然点名，光一也来不及去琢磨剛到底跟这人是什么关系，赶紧上前两步。

“小准，这是光一，我现在的保镖兼助理。光一，这是冈田准一，我的秘书，也是我最好的朋友。”剛已经从冈田身上站起来了，拉着冈田的手，把他带到光一对面。

“初次见面，请多指教。”冈田露出一个稍显奇特的笑容，主动伸出了自己的手。

“初次见面，请多指教。”光一握上那只手，声音沉沉，身体却放松了下来。

原来是挚友，那就不需要防备了。恪尽职守的保镖如是思考，既忽略了冈田脸上那抹奇异的笑容，也忽视了剛介绍他的时候，并没有加姓氏的称谓。

那其实是比手拉手抱一抱，还要亲昵的行为。

“好了，既然人都到齐了，我们就开始吧？”池田像苍蝇似的搓着手，满脸都是兴奋的神色。

这话一说完，满屋子的老爷们也跟着兴奋了起来，脸上都露出了狼一样的表情，眼睛都冒着绿光。

包括剛。

破坏气氛的人大概就两个，冈田面无表情地翻了个白眼，光一则完全在状况之外。

开始？开始啥？

忍不住将疑惑的目光投向剛，没想到这人根本没工夫理自己的保镖，赶紧找了个沙发坐下，还十分不耐烦地吆喝光一，“你快找个地方坐下，要不然挡视线。”

光一只好挑了个角落坐下了。

站着的就只剩下了池田，他“啪啪”拍了两下巴掌，包间里一道隐蔽的门帘被掀起来了，七个身材高挑，长相十分漂亮却特点各异的孩子排着队走到了大厅中央。

全是男孩子。

“今天呢，请各位老板来，就是想让大家品评一下，这七个孩子是今年上半年每个月的头牌，从这里面选出一个最好的，好让我们做宣传板。”池田笑得谄媚，他这副姿态，就完全暴露了这家伙皮条客的本质了。

“半年六个月，你这儿咋有七个？池田你不识数吗？”不知道谁在一边起哄。

“四月份的头牌是两个，所以才有七个孩子。”池田也不生气，笑嘻嘻解释了一句。

男孩子们则在大厅中央摆出各种各样的姿势，有妖娆的，有妩媚的，有冷着一张脸什么都不做的，一看就是有着不同的人设。

光一可以发誓，他用尽了浑身的力气，才克制住自己不要瞪大眼睛张开嘴巴跟个没见过世面的傻小子似的一脸蠢相。

但是，这他妈也太刺激了吧？眼看着其中一个尤为纤细的男孩子几乎都要脱光了，那些风俗店里的公主都没有这么大的尺度啊！

男孩子们凹够了造型，就四散开来，到沙发区这里寻找服侍的目标。

因为坐在最边上，光一也是第一个被找上的。

看着那个目含秋波连连向自己抛媚眼的牛郎，光一冷着张脸身子往后一仰，拒绝意味很明显。

那男孩也识趣，妩媚一笑，就找别的人去了。

拒绝掉牛郎后，光一下意识地看向剛。

这一看不得了，大少爷正窝在这群牛郎里身材最好最有男人味的牛郎怀里，让人家嘴对嘴喂他樱桃吃，喂了樱桃还不算，还要对方用舌头在嘴里给樱桃梗打个结。

那个牛郎就一一按照指示都做了，把剛哄得极开心，哼哼唧唧笑个不停。

剛今天穿的这件T恤本来领口就大，没形象地瘫在牛郎怀里的时候，领子向一边歪过去，露出了皮肤细腻的肩膀，还有颈窝里那颗圆圆的黑痣。他和那牛郎边吃樱桃边亲嘴，嘴唇上都被唾液给浸染得湿漉漉亮晶晶，就连那双大眼睛，都比平日要水润得多。

少爷咧着嘴笑得又糯又甜，高兴的时候甚至翘起脚在沙发里蜷成一团，软软易推倒的样子，跟下午那个横眉立目眼神里都是小刀子的家伙，简直判若两人。

盯着剛猛看，鬼使神差地，光一再次吞了口口水。

然后就回过了神，觉得自己刚才真是着魔了。

发现剛喜欢的是男人，第一反应居然不是惊讶诧异，而是产生了跟上次误以为床上之人是女性时一样的冲动？

一定是这满屋子的群魔乱舞影响了大脑，嗯，一定是。

光一不停地给自己洗脑，却又忍不住眼睛往剛那边瞟，神色很是复杂。

他算是明白了，为什么剛会在楼下，问他那样一个问题了。

有些后怕地想着，幸亏当时实话实说了，要是但凡回答得有一丁点不对，怕不是站在大厅中央脱光了凹造型的，就要多一个光一了。

被自己的脑洞吓得禁不住打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，以至于光一都忘了，男男做爱的时候有人被操那就肯定有操人的，秃子的那句“操屁股”让光一下意识地认为，牛郎被男人给翻牌子，就一定是当被压的那个。

毕竟他以前从来没来过这种地方，也根本不认识什么gay。

他也不想想，要真像他想的，剛怎么可能以那样的姿势窝在一个明显比他高很多的牛郎怀里，玩嘴对嘴喂樱桃的游戏。

剛压根没看到光一那复杂的眼神，也不知道他心里到底在怎样的天人交战。大少爷只是心安理得地跟那牛郎靠的很近，卿卿我我，耳鬓厮磨。那牛郎不知说了句什么，换得剛一个超级惊讶的眼神，和一声嗓门很大的“诶？”

不少人都往那个方向看过去，还没等谁出声询问，池田就示意DJ，调低了包房中的音乐。

“好了，各位老板，举牌吧。”池田话音落下，牛郎门就纷纷起身，整理衣服，接连回到了大厅中间的空地上。

除了剛身边的那个。

“阿墨说他弃权。”剛适时开口，回答了池田无声的询问。

剩下的那六个，都在有投票权的老板那里坐了个遍，只有这个阿墨，自始至终就黏在剛身边没挪屁股。

“我也弃权。”剛像是想起来什么似的，把手里的小塑料牌扔在了茶几上。

没人有异议，毕竟剛确实除了这一个，别的都没“享用”。

“还有哪位老板有问题？”池田扫视一圈，没人说话，“那好，投票开始吧！”

头牌选出来之后，池田就又招呼进来好几个男孩，确保在座的每一个都有人陪酒，一时间觥筹交错，音乐再次响起，混合着不知道从哪里喷出来的甜腻熏香，让光一又是头疼又是想打喷嚏。

有些焦躁地眼睛扫来扫去，光一就和也一脸不耐烦的冈田对上了视线。

只见对方手里捏着一包烟对他晃了晃，光一虽然心动不已但还是下意识地瞥了一眼自己老板。

恰好剛这时候也看向光一，光一就用眼神示意冈田的方向，三个人眉来眼去一阵，大少爷微微颔首，光一就跟在冈田身后，去了阳台。

点燃了香烟，深吸一口再缓缓吐出，光一才觉得自己活过来了。

他跟冈田不熟，除了点烟道谢之外，没什么话题可聊，光一也不是自来熟的性格，但又觉得闷不做声只抽烟不太礼貌，正搜肠刮肚绞尽脑汁地想着要说点什么，冈田就主动开了口。

“其实秃子挺满意你的。”冈田说这话的时候，看着的是楼下五颜六色的霓虹灯，还有熙熙攘攘的人群。

“那家伙可从来没当着我的面这么说过。”光一摇头嗤笑，聊到这个有将近十年老交情的上司，显然他有一肚子的话可以说。

“不过你放心，那什么‘操屁股’是他吓唬你的，真把你送到这儿来，你也是上面的那个，不论男女都一样。”结果刚说了一句话的冈田，接下来的言论，就差点让光一把过滤嘴给咬下来。

偏偏说话的人一本正经严肃认真，让光一同意也不是，反驳也不是，吐槽也不是。

一口气哽在那不上不下，想借着吸一大口烟来掩饰，气没运好还被呛得直咳嗽，别提多狼狈了。

冈田跟没看见似的，最后吸一口，将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，烟雾喷吐进沉沉的夜色中，然后转身，似笑非笑地拍了拍咳嗽得眼泪汪汪的光一，离开了阳台。

光一看着冈田的背影发愣，心里却在咆哮，秃子这个老混蛋！怎么还是大嘴巴的什么都往外说！

不过这回他可冤枉秃子了。

回到包房后，冈田看了眼依旧混乱淫靡的房间，以及快要和剛贴在一起的阿墨，他挑了挑眉，躲进安静的洗手间，给剛发了条语音Line。

“话都照你告诉我的说了，他的反应也如你所料，接下来顺不顺利，就看你运气了。”手机夹在颈窝，冈田略显低沉的声音就传进了剛的耳朵。

剛瞟了眼阳台的方向，见光一正一脸混乱地走出来，看见有人端着个托盘向着他的方向送去饮料，托盘上的六杯被瞬间瓜分得只剩下两个，光一喉结上下滚动，端起其中一杯就一股脑倒进了嘴巴里。

看到这一幕，剛笑得十分开心。

拿起手机，拇指飞速运动，先回了个“OK”的表情，然后加了一句话，“你放心，我运气一向不错。”

手机上显示了“已读”的提醒，剛就把手机一收，毫不留恋地推开阿墨，边整理衣服边站起身，随口嘱咐牛郎，“你待会儿就可以找池田去结账了，恭喜你恢复自由身和单身。”后一句话，极其敷衍。

“少爷，您怎么总是这样，用完就扔。”阿墨脸上露出一丝无奈的苦笑，好歹跟了你这么长时间，就没有一丁点的留恋吗？

“不然干嘛？留着过年？”剛则一脸的莫名其妙，好像阿墨问了个愚蠢至极的问题。

“……那也祝您恢复单身，后会有期。”阿墨无奈的表情更明显了，最后只得告别。

“我从来都是单身，玩玩又不算数。”剛却不同意对方的话，笑得狡黠，“后会有期。”

快步走到光一身边，盯着他那双目光涣散的眼睛看了好一会儿，剛把光一的一条胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，一只手自然而然地环上他的腰，凑近对方的脸，感受到灼热的气息喷吐在自己腮边，剛的嘴唇贴着光一的耳朵，轻轻吹了口气。

换得了挂在他身上那人的一阵颤栗。

“哥哥，跟我走吧，带你去个好玩的地方。”剛细声细气地小声嘀咕，确保光一听清了他说的每一个字。

说完了还去打量光一的脸，见那双本来冷静的眸子已经染上了几许不自然的赤红，剛笑得更开心了，光一已经被他带到了包房另一个隐蔽的门边，推开门，是一条灯光昏暗的狭长走廊，安静又空旷。

嘈杂与暧昧都被关在了门后，剛空着的一只手向光一的胯下探去，不轻不重地捏了一把那个已经开始坚挺的器官。

“走吧，马上，就让你舒服。”

——TBC


End file.
